1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer security lock apparatus arranged for the prevention of inadvertent and unauthorized removal and securement of a fifth wheel trailer to an unauthorized vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When trailers known as fifth wheels are removed relative to tow vehicles, they are accordingly left subject to theft and removal. To prevent such practice, various lock structures have been utilized in the prior art relative to the mounting tube of a hitching arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,883 to Dykes sets forth a kingpin lock preventing theft of a trailer by providing a lock structure to latch a sleeve relative to a kingpin of a trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,213 to Little sets forth a truck trailer fifth wheel pin lock structure to obstruct mounting of a coupling of the trailer to a fifth wheel mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,827 to Padrick sets forth a further example of a trailer fifth wheel lock to secure a trailer relative to an associated fifth wheel connection.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trailer security lock apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an obstruction relative to a mounting sleeve of a fifth wheel trailer connection and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.